custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkblade9/1 Year Anniversary Blog (And Star Wars)
Hey, everybody! Darkblade9 here! Happy Friday! Before I get to it, there's a few things I need to say... (Inhales deeply)... STARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARS... STARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARS... BB8.jpg|...STARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARS... DB9_Sith.jpg|...STARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARS... Kylo Ren 1.jpg|...STARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARS... kyloren.jpg|...STARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARS... kyloren4.jpeg|...STARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARS... StumpySpoilers.jpg|...STARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARS... ...STARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARS... STARWARSSTARWARS... STAR WARS... STAR WARS... STAR... WARS... (gasps)... Okay, I'm good. 1 Year Anniversary Okay, there is something I need to get straight here. I'm releasing this as an anniversary blog. But if you look at my user page, you will find that I did not join the wiki 1 year ago, and it wasn't on December 18. The reason for this is that I completely missed the actual anniversary I really wanted my anniversary to be on the same day Star Wars VII came out today, 1 year ago, I released Galleria Alpha, thus beginning true activity on the wiki. So yeah. Now what? Oh! Updates! I should tell you all what's happenin' and stuff like that. Okay, yeah so. So, some of you know that until recently, I have tried coloring my pictures using MC paint. Well, Rip, paint. I'm moving up in the world! I've taken to using the freeware GIMP to edit my pictures, and so far it's been going pretty well. I'm also crossing my fingers and hoping for a drawing tablet for my computer for Christmas, which will make work fly by. This means that I can start using this medium more frequently for comics and stuff (Some of you saw the results in Scavengers and Beasts). This brings me to the next bit of news. My comics. Don't freak out, I'm not cancelling them. But I am throwing The Protector comic on the back burner. I'm working on a new project, and I don't want to give away to much or get you all hyped because I'm just starting actually drawing it, but trust me... it will be worth it. Also, remember how I said I was trying to get as many issues of GotM as I could over the summer? Well, I did get work done, but the number of issues I actually finished comes up to a grand total of... 0. Yeah. But, I am excited to say that I'm gonna try and color the comic with GIMP, which should be cool. Well, alright then, I've been spending way too much time on this thing, let's wrap it up. .]] Thanks I guess I should say thanks to a few of you out there... *Echo1- He suggested I try GIMP, and it has worked pretty well. Plus, he's a great artist. *Ahpolki Inika- The most common art request maker... There should be a word for that or something. *Shockery- The writer of Scavengers and Beasts. *DeltaStriker- Where would I be without my bro? If I missed you, I either forgot something amazing you did for or with me, or you are feeling entitled over something that I don't feel I need to thank you for. Farewell Well, congratulations on reading all of this. I must go now, a package just came and it has bubble wrap in it. I look forward to another great year with you all! Excelsior! 21:56, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts